


Shopping Trips

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 8, Drabble, Fluff, Grocery Store, Jinyoung-Centric, M/M, jjp, shopping trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung loves GOT7 but he misses his time alone with Jaebum.<br/>Maybe that's why he cherishes these late night shopping trips. </p>
<p>For Day 08 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Shopping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Does grocery shopping count as shopping? (in my head it does but idek)
> 
> This is the shortest fic I've written but it was also my favourite to write. I might make it longer or write a sequel some time.

Jinyoung enjoys these moments, these little trips.

He would be lying if he said that he never wished that JJP never disbanded. He loved GOT7 and their little rag-tag bunch to the moon and back but sometimes he still wishes it was just Jaebum and him again.

He misses the long talks they used to have, talking about their dreams and aspirations, no matter how far-fetched they seemed at the time. He misses how Jaebum let himself be vulnerable; let his emotions come to the front when he spoke. Now, as the leader of the group, he keeps himself guarded and strong, helping everyone else but never stopping to think that he might need help once in a while.

Maybe that’s why he enjoys these trips so much, their late night shopping trips to the grocery store. Thankfully, they don’t have to worry about fans, not a lot of people visit grocery stores at 3 am, after all. So, they were free to meander through the various aisles at their own pace.

Jinyoung looked up from the questionable cabbage he was examining, to take in Jaebum’s sleepy face, eyes half-lidded but soft smile still playing on his lips in a way that made Jinyoung’s heart beat a little faster.

“Jinyoungie” Jaebum half-whined, voice husky from sleep “Do you think our comeback will go well?” he asked, voice suddenly serious.

“Of course it will.” Jinyoung said comfortingly. That was another thing Jinyoung loved about these trips. Not a lot of people knew, but a sleepy Jaebum was a surprisingly open Jaebum and Jinyoung relished the fact that he was the only one who got to see Jaebum this way.

“Really?” Jaebum asked, eyes now widened, looking at Jinyoung as if he held all the answers to the mysteries of the universe. Jinyoung (barely) resisted the urge to squeal.

“Yes, really.” He said. “Now go get the ramen while I get the eggs.” He said watching Jaebum walk sluggishly away.

After he got the eggs, Jinyoung walked back to their unmanned cart, surprised that Jaebum wasn’t back yet. The ramen aisle was right next to the cart, and it shouldn’t have taken him long.  

Jinyoung quickly made his way to the ramen aisle, wondering what was taking Jaebum so long.

Jaebum immediately noticed Jinyoung as he walked into the aisle. “Jinyoung-ah, should we get the cheese ramen?” he asked. “It’s new but Bambam and Jackson might like it.” He suggested.

“But then again they might not and then no else is going to eat it.” He added, looking way too sad, considering the matter at hand was a ramen packet.

Before Jinyoung could reply, Jaebum continued “Also, should we get the vegetarian ramen for Yugyeom. He said he was going to be a vegetarian this month but I don’t think he was serious but he might have been. But in case, he wasn’t, should we just get the usual?” he asked, looking seriously confused.

Jinyoung’s heart filled with affection as he watched Jaebum seriously wonder about their ramen choices.

It had taken a long time for Jinyoung to accept initially. They were no longer a duet, instead they were…a family but maybe that was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
